


711 & The Holy Trinity

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A oneshot that went longer, AU, Alternate Universe, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, college age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl makes a move on Carol at work and shows her a thing or two about The Holy Trinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***This is SMUT! Detailed, dirty, low plot, shit-talkin' Daryl, irredeemable SMUT!**

**Enjoy!**

 

_**^711 & The Holy Trinity** _

 

711, graveyard shift, hot dogs rolling on the warmer, sticky floors, random drunks, boredom, and Slurpees.

It was the absolute last place Carol wanted to be working but university wasn't free, and she needed the extra money over the summer to help keep her expenses down.

It was the only place hiring within walking distance of her dorm, and she got stuck on the night shift with the assistant manager, Daryl, for her first week of training.

He was in university too, and she knew enough about him to make conversation, but it was still a very long night. This was their third night together, and she knew the rest of the week would be tricky.

He was seriously easy on the eyes so at least she had that going for her in her new job. She stared at him unapologetically, what else was she going to do all night?

Carol sat behind the counter on her break and read through her course options for the coming semester as he came in from his cigarette break. He was flirty and cocky, and she could see them possibly ending up dating but still couldn't be sure.

“Carry on with your story,” he began. “What happened with you and that guy you were dating a couple of months ago?”

He had been asking her personal questions all evening under the guise of staving off boredom, and she knew he was just digging for info.

“We were incompatible,” she answered, knowing he'd want more.

“Yeah....that tells me nothing.”

“In the bedroom...happy?”

“Ooooh,” he grinned. “He couldn't get the job done then?”

Carol laughed and looked at his evil blue eyes through his shaggy hair.

“If you must know, he couldn't.”

“Are you impossibly hard to please or was he just inept?”

“What kind of question is that?” She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her cherry cola Slurpee.

“It's a reasonable question. You've levied a charge against this man that he was unable to please you, but maybe you're hard to satisfy. Maybe you need someone who has special skills.”

Her eyes went wide, and she couldn't tell if he was suggesting he was such a man, but it sure sounded that way.

“Maybe I do...who knows?”

The radio station in the store started playing 'I need you tonight' by INXS, and she could feel something flutter inside her.

“So...what was he doing wrong?” Daryl pried.

She smirked at him and wondered if he really expected her to say.

“Come on; it's just me and you here. It could make for educational conversation,” he grinned, licking his lips.

She took a deep breath and then looked right at his eyes, those evil, sexy eyes.

 

_**~So slide over here** _

_**and give me a moment** _

_**your moves are so raw** _

_**I've got to let you know** _

_**I've got to let you know** _

_**you're one of my kind~** _

 

“I didn't like the way he...did certain things,” she began, offering very little just to see if he really wanted to know.

“Again, that tells me nothing. How can Dr. Dixon help you if you won't tell me the problem?” he joked.

“So you're a doctor? Working at the 711 with me?” she laughed.

“I'm a doctor where this kinda thing is concerned.”

“You sound very sure of yourself.”

“I am very sure of myself. So tell me, what did he get wrong?”

“I can't tell you that,” she giggled.

“Can I guess?” he asked.

“Go ahead.”

“Was he greedy and rough with you?”

“Not really.”

“Did he cum too fast?”

“Maybe....but that wasn't really it.”

“I think I got it! He couldn't eat pussy for shit, am I right?”

The song continued, and she could feel her logical defenses crumbling.

 

_**~ I need you tonight** _

_**cause I'm not sleeping** _

_**there's something about you, girl** _

_**that makes me sweat~** _

 

Her eyes shot to his, and something about his crude language stirred something very naughty deep inside her. It turned her on, and the look on his face said he liked that it got to her.

“So? Did I guess right?” he pressed.

“Yes.”

“Some guys just don't know what they're doing, it happens.”

“And I suppose you do?” she inquired.

“Yes, I do.”

“Anyone ever told you you're very cocky?”

“Nobody who knows what I can do has, but maybe other people.”

She could feel the blood rushing to her face, and she didn't know what to say or do.

“Why don't you let me show you?” he asked.

“What?” she uttered.

He stood up and walked slowly toward her.

“Why don't you come into the back room with me, take off those ugly work pants, slid your panties down to your ankles...and let me show you?”

She was sure she wasn't breathing anymore, and he was standing right in front of her.

“Are you serious?” she asked in a small voice.

“I don't joke about these things. I've had my eye on you all year; I could make you happy.”

“OK.”

He grinned, and she could feel a heatwave radiating in her core.

_What was she thinking, agreeing to this?_

He locked the front door and turned the sign that said 'Back in 10 minutes.'

He led her to the storage room and wasted no time coming in close to whisper in her ear.

“Just tell me no...it's OK.”

“I want to,” she admitted under her breath.

The room felt like it was spinning and he rubbed his hands together playfully.

“I only got 10 minutes. Can I try to make you scream?”

Suddenly she felt a mixture of nervous energy and excitement, so she decided to run with it.

“Do your worst.”

He took her by the back of her neck with his right hand and kissed her lips softly for a minute. Soon his hands were moving down to her lower back and pulling her frumpy 711 work shirt out of her pants. He pulled it up over her head, and she stood before him in only her red bra and workpants looking stunned.

“But I thought...” she began.

“That's half your old boyfriend's problem I bet...he didn't touch you in all the places you needed it. You wanna stop?”

“No.”

He reached around her back and unfastened her bra, pulling it down her arms and then tossing it on the counter behind her.

Everything moved so fast, and he was so hot. She got swept away and didn't care one bit that it was completely insane.

His hands went to her belt as he kissed her neck and licked at her ear.

“I want you on this counter with your legs wrapped around my shoulders,” he whispered, and she shuddered against him. “Sound good to you?”

“Fuck yes,” she answered.

He pushed her pants down her legs as she toed off her black leather work shoes. She kicked her pants off and before she could blink he lifted her onto the counter and pushed himself between her legs.

She could feel his hard dick straining in his pants and rubbing against her wet panties.

She wanted to fuck him desperately, and she wasn't sorry.

His hands went to her breasts, and he teased her nipples lightly with his fingers as he kissed her and pushed his tongue deep into her mouth.

Soon he was making his way south and licking her breasts as he held them in his strong hands.

“Don't take your eyes off me, Carol. I want you to see this.”

She forced herself to look, and he closed his mouth over her nipple and then sucked softly, making her groan for more.

The torture continued, and she reached down to feel him through his pants. He was packing serious heat, she could feel it, and she knew they'd be going all the way. Right or wrong, it was going down.

He backed up for a second and eyed her hungrily.

“We gotta move this along....take off your panties,” he winked.

She hopped down and slid her panties to the floor.

“Jesus, that's good! Get back up there and open up for me.”

The way he talked to her had her halfway there already, and he hadn't even touched her.

She held onto the counter and hopped back up and moved her knees apart tentatively.

“Nope, nice and wide for me,” he insisted.

She obeyed and slid her bum back further and spread her legs wide open.

“Oh fuck me that's...gorgeous. May I?”

“You better,” she sighed, letting her head fall backward as he began to kiss her inner thighs.

He began with something she'd never encountered. He turned his head sideways and ran his lips parallel to hers, and she could feel the scruff of his facial hair on her outer labia.

Already she could feel her body reacting, and she moaned out loud with her mouth open wide.

The tip of his tongue slid between her lips and teased her clit almost imperceptibly, she needed more, and she needed it now.

“Oh god!” she whined.

He continued to tease her through the folds of her pussy, and she began to pant with need.

“Hey,” he said out of nowhere. “You gotta watch, remember?”

Her eyes moved down her body to where he was now sliding one of his fingers into her warm, wet heat.

“Fuck, Daryl.....fuck...”

He grinned with his tongue still out and flicking her clit as he fingered her.

“More?” he asked, looking up into her eyes.

She could barely manage an 'uh huh' as he reached up to grab her breast in his hand. Her back was now pressed against the wall behind her, and her legs lay wide before him. She was close to falling apart but somehow hanging on.

His fingertips move from one nipple to the other, and his lips closed around her clit. She was almost blind with lust and whining at the top of her lungs. Getting caught didn't matter, nothing mattered except his mouth on her body.

He pushed a second finger inside her, and there was nowhere she didn't feel the intense pleasure of his talent.

She looked down, and he was making a slow nodding motion with his head as his fingers fucked her and his tongue drew her to the precipice. Still, his fingers teased her nipples but now he was pinching just a little and pulling slightly, and she started to break. Her breasts, clit, and vagina were all getting just what they needed; this man knew exactly what he was doing. It was the holy trinity of cunnilingus, and she never wanted to let him go, she would need this again and again now that she'd found it.

“Oh god.....Mmmmm.....please, don't stop!”

Her body contracted around his fingers, and he hummed an evil vibration over her clit as he pinched her right nipple between his strong fingers.

She rolled her hips into his face, chasing more of the sensation and grabbed the back of his head.

Carol fucked his face with all she had, and his ability to breathe was simply a secondary consideration.

Finally, she released him and lay back against the wall, trying to regain her mind, body, and composure.

“See?” he said, finally.

“Daryl?”

“Yeah?”

“Go out into the store, grab a box of condoms and get your ass back in here and fuck me.”

“You sure?” he asked.

“Are you going to make me ask you twice?”

“Hell no!” he smirked.

 

**###########################**

**I could maybe continue this if people like it. No plot, just sex. Lol**

**This prompt was from the lovely and talented Krissyg49 (KrissyG927 on A03) and a special thanks to CLADD for a kinky little detail I added to Daryl's repertoire;) (you have a very good man there;)**

**The Holy Trinity of Cunnilingus is a name I made up for this act that my man has been doing for years. A man hitting three different areas at once while he's going down on you is a sacred experience indeed O_O LOL**

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, adding to this with no plot at all is impossible for me....I tried hard. I still want to keep it short so it's going to be less than 5 chapters if it kills me cause I have a big Caryl one I want to start. Lol This was intended to be just a oneshot so just keep that in mind:) I had to pull a plot out of thin air while still wanting to keep this short. Tricky tricky. lol
> 
> I LOVE Daryl. I need to make this clear cause I'm gonna make him look like a bit of a jerk for a little bit but all will be explained and even if it pisses you off a little for a chapter or two please trust me because there are reasons why things happen the way they do and it is all part of the story. It will make the end of the story even better. OK, my lovely ladies?:) Please no hate mail, I LOVE Daryl! (like seriously, I spend my WHOLE day writing about him!)
> 
> I can't keep delivering the nooky without a little plot but I'm going to keep it as sparse as I can. Deal? Now back to Dr. Dixon;) XXX

_**^Chapter 2** _

 

She watched him rush out of the storage room and come back in with one of those little, highly overpriced, boxes of condoms commonly sold at 711.

He eyed her like a beast about to devour his prey.

“Nobody around outside?” she asked, breathlessly.

“Nope, it's a ghost town.”

He came to stand between her legs, and her hands fumbled with his belt, she wanted to get at his dick so bad.

Carol pushed down his jeans and boxer briefs to reveal a formidable cock.

“Jesus Christ!” she uttered, taking hold of it as he groaned and lay his hands on the counter on either side of her open thighs.

“Not so bad, right?” he smirked.

Carol paused for a moment and lay her hands on his bare waist, she smiled and moved in to kiss him softly.

“You're gorgeous, Daryl.”

He buried his face in her neck and kissed her skin but said nothing in response to her compliment.

“We better be fast. You sure you want to?” he asked.

“I'm sure,” she nodded with a smile.

Daryl lay his hand on her right knee and opened her leg wider before running the end of his dick over her lips slowly.

“Oooooh Christ!” she hissed.

“Like that?” he grinned an evil, sexy grin and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Up and down, side to side, pressing against her clit, he was driving her insane. She could feel herself twitching inside, and she tried to take the teasing with some class, but it wasn't easy.

“We don't have time for this kind of torture...please,” she whined when she couldn't take it anymore.

“Alright then, hang on to something,” he winked.

He grabbed the condom and rolled it on fast, like he did it all the time, and she tried not to notice how natural it seemed for him.

She leaned her back against the wall and brought her legs up around his waist, focusing her eyes on his as he lined his dick up with her body. He went inch by beautiful inch, and he was so much bigger than any man she'd been with before, not that there had been many. Only 2, truth be told.

“Mmmmm.....oh.....fuck...” she panted as he pushed slowly all the way into her.

“You good?” he groaned.

“Uh huh....just don't go crazy right away.”

“I won't hurt you, come here,” he whispered, pulling her to sit up straight at the edge of the counter.

He pulled her tight against his body and moved slow. He wasn't getting full penetration, but it felt amazing, almost teasing. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and held his hands against her back as he thrust in a dreamy circular motion.

Carol wrapped her legs around him and lay her cheek on his chest, taking in the sweet pressure and reveling in the heat.

Daryl was totally caught up in the moment; she could see it in his face and feel it in the way he moved.

What he said next would be repeated in her mind over and over for the next 24 hours.

“I'm no good for you, Carol....but I always thought of us like this...”

Carol realized then that she was feeling something for him, but she knew he wasn't the 'settle down with a girlfriend' type. Daryl never had a girlfriend, and he was a notorious flirt.

If he hadn't been so damned fine, she could have said no, but she wanted his body, and now that he was inside her there were no regrets, even though she knew it might hurt afterward.

Her ass moved right to the edge of the counter as he fucked her harder and deeper. He took her mouth with his own and kissed her desperately as his hand squeezed her breast gently. She could feel that he was close and he moaned into her mouth as his tongue forced it's way deep inside.

Her head fell back when she heard the telltale gasp and then growl.

He bit at her throat, and he filled the condom with his cum as she held her hand against the back of his head.

He collapsed against her, clinging to her tightly and breathing hard like he'd been drowning until that very moment.

Carol didn't know what would happen now, but she was surprised by the way he kissed his way slowly from one shoulder to the other across her collar bones. He was still inside her, and she held him close until he finally looked up at her eyes. He appeared to be lost.

“You OK?” she asked.

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and then the bravado returned.

“Yeah...definitely. You?” he asked, stepping back away from her and taking the condom off.

“I'm good,” she nodded.

It had been good, too good. Casual sex with strings she hadn't expected.

Carol slid down off the counter and gathered her clothes to get dressed.

“I better get out there,” he said, with his hand on the door.

She looked up from where she was picking up her bra and made herself smile like it was nothing. She wasn't the casual sex type but decided not to judge herself too harshly; it was just one of those situations in life you don't say no to. She had wanted him too badly to say no.

“Sure, go ahead. I'll be right out.”

When she finally made it out to the counter, he was outside having a cigarette, and she told herself it was no big deal.

He had said that he was looking at her all year, but that was likely just a line he used. Who really knew with Daryl? He was a complete mystery to everyone except maybe his best friend, Rick.

When he came back in his demeanor had changed again, and he came to stand behind her as she read through her course outlines. He didn't say anything but appeared to be deep in thought as he rested his chin on her shoulder and lay his hands on her waist.

The rest of the night was just as confusing for her as he drifted from hot to cool and back to hot, but they exchanged numbers before heading home to sleep off the night shift.

There was no talk of 'what are we now?' 'is this happening again?' 'do we even like each other?'.

Carol went back to her dorm and showered Daryl off of her skin but not out of her mind. Maggie was gone for the day at Glenn's place, and she was happy to have a quiet room to collapse and forget her indiscretion or at least try to.

**#################################**

 

Rick was just on his way out the door when Daryl came in from work.

“Hey man, I'll be out till after you leave for work tonight so I won't be here when the delivery shows up,” Rick said, grabbing his keys and searching for his wallet.

“Yeah, OK.”

“You look wrecked, what's up?”

“Nothing, just tired.”

“Did you make a move on Carol yet?” Rick asked.

He'd spent a year hearing about this girl and Daryl would surely be making his feelings known now that they had all night alone together. Carol applying at the 711 was the best news Daryl had gotten all year, Rick could tell.

“Actually yeah,” he answered.

“Where are you taking her then?”

“Nowhere,” Daryl answered, pulling the milk out of the fridge and drinking straight from the carton.

Rick stopped and frowned at him; something was way off.

“Did she turn you down or something?”

“No...I don't really wanna talk about it.”

“You didn't,” Rick groaned.

“Didn't what?”

“You didn't just go and screw her, did you?”

“Just leave it alone, Rick.”

“I thought you really liked her.”

“I do.”

“So you aren't going to take her out and make a real go of it?”

“I don't know. Look, I'm tired, and I just need some sleep before you give me shit about my sex life.”

“I've been hearing about her for months, Daryl. We both know that ain't like you...just don't fuck this up for yourself.”

“These things fuck up for me whether I want them to or not.”

“Are you going to spend the rest of your life alone cause of what happened in high school?”

“I'm 21. What's the hurry?”

“Do you think Carol will still be single and waiting for when you finally get over it.”

Daryl shook his head and walked off down the hall to go to sleep for the day. Rick wouldn't be getting anymore conversation out of him until the whole thing fell apart, then he'd have to listen to the misery and regret.

Rick was tired of watching Daryl go from one meaningless interaction to the next. Anyone observing what was going on would think he was having the time of his life, but Rick knew him better than that. Daryl was terrified to connect with anyone for fear of getting hurt again, so he kept everyone at arm's length. What happened in high school would mess anyone up, but Daryl seemed like he'd never move past it and, as his best friend, it hurt Rick to see it and not be able to help.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**^Chapter 3** _

 

Carol didn't want to want him, but she did. The thing was that she didn't want him to know how much he'd gotten to her. She woke up feeling empty and checking her phone for some kind of sign that he felt what she did, but there was nothing.

She showered and ate supper with Maggie. She didn't tell her what had happened; she was embarrassed to have fallen for a known playboy.

Eventually, it was time to leave, and she walked over to the 711 to get the shift over with.

He was standing behind the till counting up the money when she came in, and he nodded to her with a little smile.

He made trivial conversation, and she couldn't tell what lay ahead for them. He was hard to read, sometimes cocky, sometimes quiet and almost withdrawn and she found it a little exhausting.

“Did you sleep OK?” he asked as she sat, doodling a picture of a tree in a notebook.

“Yeah, my roommate is over at her boyfriend's house a lot, so it's quiet. You?”

“Pretty good. I always sleep pretty good after sex,” he joked.

She almost dryly added that she was happy to help but kept it in. She wanted to know if it was just sex to him but figured she may as well take him not commenting as confirmation that it was.

Around midnight a guy from their university came in, and he was obviously feeling giddy.

Carol knew Shane from a few of her classes and didn't take him very seriously. His cab waited outside as he gathered party food, pop for mix and cigarettes.

“Hey, goooood lookin'!” Shane hollered to Carol, and she rolled her eyes.

“I'm glad to see you're in a cab tonight and not driving,” she said.

“Shame you're stuck here, it's a helluva good party going on.”

“I'm not much for parties,” she shrugged, scanning his items and putting them in a plastic bag.

“You're into parties though, right Daryl? Crazy times, man! Every hot chick in school is at the frat house tonight! You'd be in heaven!”

Daryl looked up from his magazine and shrugged his shoulders and then looked at Carol.

“Come on, Carol. You gotta gimme your number, you sweet thing, you!” Shane slurred.

“Maybe you should sober up before you ask a girl for her number,” she deflected with a chuckle.

“Awww! Come on, don't be like that!” he laughed.

He eventually moved on and out to the cab to get back to his party, and Carol sighed and sat down next to Daryl.

“What a chump!” Daryl huffed.

“Why do you say that?” she asked, trying to drag a decent conversation out of him.

“I don't know...he was just slobbering over you all drunk like that.”

“He's just having fun, I'm sure he'll forget all about it when he sobers up,” she answered, going back to her doodle.

“You gonna go out with him?” he asked.

“I wasn't planning on it.”

“Good! He looks like a date rapist or something,” he grumbled.

“Daryl! Jesus! What's the matter with you?”

“I don't know,” he sighed.

“You're not jealous, are you?”

“No,” he answered defensively.

“Of course...how stupid of me,” she said, under her breath.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, I'm going to take a smoke break.”

“You smoke?” he asked.

“Only when I'm annoyed,” she answered, grabbing a pack of menthol 100s from behind the counter and laying a bill on the counter from her pocket.

Carol paced around outside and tried to figure out if she even had a right to be angry. It was true that he promised her nothing, but he was acting like it hadn't even happened like he hadn't said the things he had.

 

_**'I'm no good for you, Carol...but I always thought of us like this...'** _

 

Was he playing mind games or was she reading more into the situation than was ever there?

She inhaled deeply and walked back and forth looking up at the night sky as if for answers. She couldn't get the image of his face out of her mind, that lost look he had right afterward and the way he had kissed so slowly across her chest.

Did all of that mean nothing?

She finished her cigarette and walked back in, hoping to finish up the shift without losing her cool or falling apart.

“Am I pissing you off?” he asked.

“No, don't worry about it. It's just my own issue.”

“I'm not really boyfriend material anyway. You know that, right?”

“Being boyfriend material is a choice. You'll only ever have what you believe you deserve,” she answered as she shaded in some leaves on her picture.

“Maybe you're right,” he mused. “I guess all I think I deserve is to screw random people and be lonely forever.”

She looked up from her picture, and her eyes must have said it all.

“I don't mean you!” he stuttered. “I meant other women!”

“I'm such an idiot,” she uttered, her voice cracking against her will. She had still be hoping that they might work something out, but his words betrayed what she figured was the truth.

Carol stood up and grabbed her notebook from off the counter.

“Carol, don't go...I didn't mean it like that!”

Carol was hurt and upset but eerily calm. She really wasn't angry, but she knew she couldn't keep working with him with the way she felt.

“It's not you, Daryl...this is on me. You never told me this was anything more than just sex to you. I can't do this though; I'm not built this way. I can't stand being just some girl you fucked in a storage room and then spend night after night with you pretending it didn't happen and that I don't feel anything. I know you didn't feel anything, or else you wouldn't have been so cold to me ever since the condom came off but it hurts too much to be around you.”

She picked up her purse, and she was calm and collected as she gathered her things.

“You don't understand; I didn't mean you.”

Carol stopped for a second and really considered his words before answering.

“What about the way you acted afterward would indicate to me that I wasn't just some random girl? You didn't call, or text or tell me you wanted me and when another man hit on me you acted weird but then said you didn't care if I went out with him...I don't know where I stand with you.”

“Please don't go, I can explain.”

“It's OK, Daryl, you don't have to. But just so you know...you do deserve more than the emptiness of screwing random strangers, and I sincerely hope you find it.”

She left him standing next to the counter and lit another cigarette on the way home. Carol didn't cry until she got in her dorm room but when she did it was a flood.

It was bound to fall apart, and she should have known better, but resisting a man like Daryl was not easy. She wondered how many other girls had been lured to him by his charm and his body only to end up broken and feeling stupid.

 

######################

 

Rick could see that the shit had hit the fan the moment Daryl walked through the door.

“What happened?” he asked as Daryl flopped down on the couch.

“I'm an asshole.”

“Spill it.”

“I just fucked it up...I fuck everything up. I wanted her so bad, but every time I got close, I just keep thinking I should spare her the grief of dealing with me.”

“What's so bad about you?”

“I spend the last three years screwing every girl I could just to forget about Megan. Carol deserves better than that. Most of the women I slept with are on this campus for Christ sake! Carol deserves a nice boyfriend.”

“Why don't you start by telling her all this and tell her about Megan and see what she says.”

“I'm not dumping all my shit on her, Rick. She probably hates me anyway, just forget it.”

“The only way you'll ever make this right is to face your demons and tell the woman you really want. Let her make the choice. If she hates you, like you said, then you ain't got nothing to lose, right?”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**^Chapter 4** _

 

Carol kept it from Maggie and decided to take a personal day to recover from her heartache. Maggie wanted to know what was wrong but Carol wasn't letting this one out of the bag, it was hard to even admit to herself.

Maggie went out with Glenn for the day, and Carol tried not be envious of what they had with each other.

She threw on her sweat pants and a tank top and lay on the couch with a Netflix marathon of chick flicks. By noon she was a mess of cathartic tears, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate syrup.

She was startled out of her sobbing fit by a text, so she rolled over on the couch to grab her phone.

 

_**~ can I call you?** _

 

She didn't know what Daryl hoped to achieve, he already had her, and he didn't want her. Did he just feel bad that she had come across all love sick?

 

_**~ I'm OK, Daryl. You're off the hook** _

_**~ I don't wanna be off the hook. Can I please come talk to you?** _

 

Carol looked around her at the mess and rolled her eyes; she didn't feel like cleaning up.

 

_**~ Fine, but my place is a mess, and so am I** _

_**~ I'll be right over** _

Carol wasn't getting up and getting fancy just for him to come over and make himself feel better. She wasn't even wearing a bra, and she didn't care. She thought she had been quite calm and reasonable about leaving her job, but he still seemed to need to settle it.

He knocked on the door of her dorm only 15 minutes later, and she groaned as she got up to answer the door.

He looked rough, like he hadn't gotten any real sleep. It was lunchtime and he'd only gotten off work at 7 am.

“Carol, I really screwed this up.”

She moved out of the way to let him in, and he stood in front of her for a beat and looked her over.

“Have a seat,” she said, pointing to the couch. “I'm really not mad, Daryl. You don't have to worry about that.”

He sat down next to her and reached out to touch her hand hesitantly.

“I want you, Carol...I should have told you that right off the bat instead of acting like an idiot. I have some problems, and it has nothing to do with you, it's all stuff from my past, and I gotta let it go.”

Carol wanted to know what he was talking about; she wanted some kind of answer to all the confusion.

“What happened, Daryl?” she asked.

“It's nothing you'd wanna hear about; it's pretty awful.”

“You can tell me if you want to, I'm a good listener,” she offered, hoping to understand him better.

Daryl fidgeted and changed his position on the couch so that he wasn't facing her before he began to speak.

“When I was 18 I did have a proper girlfriend; her name was Megan. In our last year of high school we screwed up, and she got pregnant. Her parents lost it cause she had a scholarship and a bright future and I get that. I didn't know what the hell to do so I proposed to her and she said yes. I thought we'd just tough it out and do our best but eventually, her parents convinced her to end it with me and terminate the pregnancy.”

“Oh my god, Daryl. I'm so sorry.”

“I was really angry for a long time, but it was her decision to make, and I know that now. It left me feeling screwed up like I couldn't get close to anyone so I just didn't.”

It was about the worst thing she heard from someone sitting right in front of her, and she couldn't think of the right thing to say.

“I know I let it mess with my head and I did a lot of stupid things trying to forget about it. I spent the last year liking you and avoiding making a move cause I think you need someone better, not a guy who wasted three years sleeping around.”

“The things you did don't define you, Daryl. Just let it go and start living.”

“So you don't think I'm a complete asshole?” he smiled.

“Definitely not, but I do think you should try to be more upfront about what you want. Honestly, I feel like I've been in the dark with you since this started.”

“I want you. I want to have a real relationship with you. I did feel something with you, and it scared me cause I knew I needed you. I just didn't want to bring you down. I have a bad reputation around here, and you don't need that.”

“I couldn't care less what people think.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Carol could see a smile creeping over his features.

“I can't believe I told you all that and you aren't throwing me out.”

“At least a small part of it might be the way you impressed me in that storage room,” she grinned.

He licked his lips and smiled widely.

“I think we could do even better on a bed,” he laughed.

There was silence then as she looked at him and she knew it was on. She was through with games and nonsense, and she just wanted him, right then and right there.

“Come with me,” she ordered and walked off down the short hallway. Daryl grabbed her before she reached her room and spun her into his arms. He pinned her to the wall and kissed her hard, making her legs go weak with familiar lust.

She knew what he could do and how he felt inside her and she couldn't wait for it.

He took her hands and raised them slowly over her head. She could feel her whole body react to him; he was sex personified.

Everything about him screamed pleasure, and she happily held her own arms up when he asked her to. He raised her shirt up to get to her breasts, and he bent down to kiss her belly.

His mouth was so hot, and the scruff of his goatee rubbed abrasively against her smooth skin.

“I want you so bad,” he whispered as he pulled her tank top over her head.

She kept her arms up as he trailed his hands so lightly over her bare breasts. Daryl kissed her then, and they both knew it was right. They kept their eyes focused on each other's face as they stripped clothing from the other's body. She yanked his shirt up over his head and immediately pulled his mouth back to hers. She was hungry for another taste of what she'd had before.

He kicked his pants off and squirmed out of his boxers, and she eyed up his dick with evil intent.

Daryl tore her sweatpants down her legs and dropped to his knees to taste her. He grabbed her right leg and draped it over his shoulder then pressed his mouth to her inner thigh. Just the sight of it made her burn, but then he took hold of her ass with both hands and poured gasoline on the flames.

He pulled her to his mouth and just when she was expecting him to dive in aggressively he slowed it right down.

He licked softly across the slit where her lips met with the tip of his tongue, and she whimpered weakly, reaching for his head.

Carol threaded her fingers into his hair and tried to stay standing. His hands squeezed and released the flesh of her ass as he teased his tongue all over her pussy.

He paused only long enough to look up at her and wink.

“Watch me, Carol.”

It was overwhelming to see what he did to her, and he knew it, that's why he insisted that she look.

His head was moving in the same nodding motion as before, and it made her crazy for him. He slid her lips apart and blew hot breath at her clit, teasing her out of her mind.

“Jesus!” she whined, sliding down the wall to the floor where she pushed him onto his back.

She didn't want to cum so fast, so she decided to return the favor for a bit.

She knelt down beside him right in the hall; there was no time to get to the bed.

She took his dick in her small hand and worked it slowly as he writhed on the carpet.

“God damn it!” he moaned, and she hadn't even used her mouth yet.

When she finally ducked down to run her tongue along the end of his dick, she could feel him grab hold of her ass.

Carol was kneeling next to his waist, and he pulled her hips closer to tease her as she began to suck his dick. She rubbed her wet lips along the top side of the head, and he raised his hips off the carpet and groaned. His fingers slid into her folds, and he entered her with one finger as she jerked him off and sucked him into hysteria.

“Come on,” he insisted, pulling her hips toward his face.

She threw her leg over his head, and he raised his head to kiss her inner thigh and ass. She hadn't done 69 since high school, but she had a feeling he'd be a pro, and he definitely was.

She lay her body down against his and continued to suck his dick and cupped his balls in her hand gently.

“You taste so fucking good, Carol! Ride my face, girl!” he growled before pulling her pussy down onto his mouth.

She rolled her hips once, drifting her lips over his and the sweet pressure of her clit against his tongue made her moan in agony with her mouth full of dick.

Daryl squirmed his arms up so that they were behind her thighs. He wanted to touch her with both his hands while sucking her pussy and she knew she was toast. He fucked her with his fingers and licked her clit like it was his day job, and he was going for promotion.

She tried to focus on pleasing his cock, but it was impossible to focus on anything but his fingers inside her and his tongue making short work of her resilience.

She rolled her hips a few more times, and he worked his fingers inside her in a steady wavelike motion.

“Fuck! Fuck....Jesus...MMmmmmm!”

She fucked his mouth, and her body closed around his fingers in a rhythmic pattern, she lost her mind completely.

She collapsed on his body with her drenched pussy still inches from his mouth and her thighs on either side of his face.

“I ain't done with you yet,” he chuckled.

She rolled over onto the carpet, and he offered his hands down to her and pulled her to her feet.

“Daryl...that was amazing!”

“Want more?”

“I need more!”

He grabbed a condom from his shirt pocket and slid it on like lightening, and she rolled her eyes. She'd have to just deal with him being experienced and always prepared...it wasn't all bad.

“You don't want to go to my bed?” she asked.

“Not yet,” he uttered.

He wrapped his arms around her pressed her to the wall. She kissed him hard as he reached down to pull her leg up and around his waist. His dick pressed against her thigh and she reached down to get him inside her.

He grunted and hissed as he filled her then he began to thrust into her and kiss her hungrily.

Carol could feel him half way inside her and she wanted more so she pulled him in tighter with her foot on his ass.

Everything hit a fever pitch, and he crouched down for a split second and took her thighs, lifting her into his arms.

He fucked her right into the wall and growled into her neck the whole time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried out her pleasure at the top of her lungs.

He carried her the few steps to her bedroom and plopped her on the bed, not pulling out even for a second.

Daryl grabbed her legs behind the knees and held them up and open as he drove his dick into her with abandon.

“Oh...oh my god!” she whimpered.

She could feel every inch of his dick as it filled her and his eyes stayed focused on where their bodies connected.

Carol looked up at his face as he fucked her on his knees as hard as he could. She wanted to make him break so she drifted her hands over her breasts, and it caught his attention instantly. She pinched them both and then pulled just slightly, and he hissed at the sight of it.

Carol loved how hot she was making him, and she wanted to push it further. She slid her right hand slowly down her body between her open legs and started to tease her own clit.

“God damn it, Carol,” he moaned. She squeezed her left breasts and touched his dick as it moved in and out of her, making him pant even harder. He spread her legs even wider with his strong hands gripping her behind the knees, and he let go.

He made a sound as if he'd been impaled with a spear and gave her a few more thrusts as he broke into pieces.

He bent over her, sweat dripping from his brow and his breath coming in gasps.

When he finally opened his eyes, he looked drained of all his life force.

She rolled him over next to her and pulled the covers up; she suspected he'd be needing a rest.

“Carol...” he began after a few minutes.

“Yeah?”

“You coming back to work tonight?”

“I suppose so,” she teased.

“Can I stay and sleep with you until then?”

Carol pulled him into her arms and closed her eyes.

“Sure.”

“I love you, Carol.”

She was stunned to hear him say it but she knew it was true.

“I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
